Kimura Takuya (1972)
Profile *'Name:' 木村拓哉 (きむら たくや) *'Name (romaji):' Kimura Takuya *'Nickname:' Kimutaku *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 57kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress Kudo Shizuka, daughters Kokomi & Mitsuki *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment About Kimura Takuya Takuya Kimura is one of the most influenced persons in Japan. He holds the top four spots for most watched Japanese non-national TV series of all time. World-wide Chinese language media call him "Thousands of people are crazy over him". Since young, he has been attaining a great number of achievements. In the second year in junior high school, his painted a landscape which was selected for exhibition by the Tokyo Shinagawa Community Youth Painting Exhibition. He also produced few photos that were published in "Kai-Ho-Ku"(2003), the collection of his magazine column. While still in school, he achieved runner-up in the Youth Kendo Tournament of Chiba Prefecture in the individual competition and helped his team to win the championship. He also was once a champion in the Youth Fishing Competition of Chiba Prefecture. Takuya has been written into many Chinese Pop lyrics, fictions, while his name has often appeared in movies and TV shows. He has been named "CM King" for the 9th time by "Japan's Best Advertisements White Book" in succession for eight years since 1997. His supporting role in Asunaro Hakusho (1993) as Toride, an ordinary student made him popular, even far more popular than the leading actors. The very ugly, thick black rimmed glasses he wore in the series sold like hot cakes. His nickname "Kimutaku" was later added to the "Encyclopedia of Contemporary Words". "Kimutaku Phenomenon" created an economic impact in total of 152 billion JPY in one year (Source: by Dentsu Communication Institute Inc. 1995). In 1996, he became the official spokesperson for HAWKINS AIR CUSHION. The ad of him posing half-naked became a phenomenon in Japan. Fans ripped the posters off walls and metro stations to take home. Air Cushion printed out thousands of copies but when it didn't help, guards were put in front of the poster 24/7. He also went down in Japanese Advertising history as the face of Kanebo (Testimo II), the first male star to advertise female cosmetics in Asia. The brand's sales figures nearly tripled within a single month since the launch of the campaign, and with 3 millions de Testimo II sold in two months (Feb. 16, 1996). Takuya changed the history of human beauty with his advertising campaign for TBC, a women's beauty clinic in 1997. At that time there were no beauty salons for man in Japan. After the launch of the campaign, the sudden mega increase of inquiries from men led TBC to conceive and open Japan's first beauty clinic for men. It was a big success, and others soon followed. Parapara, a dance which has existed since 1970s in Japan did not achieve popularity until Takuya started performing it on television (1998-1999). The sensation spread across Japan and Asia afterwards. He also dubbed in Miyazaki Hayao's Howl's Moving Castle for the role of Hauru (Howl) which receiving high praise from critics and the public. Takuya was only asked to do whatever he wanted as he matched the character as Howl and he finished his dubbing in three and a half hours. In 2007, Yamasaki Toyoko expressed her appreciation for Takuya's excellent portrayal in Karei naru Ichizoku and called him as "Kimura Teppei". TV Shows *Kyojo (Fuji TV, 2020) as Kazama Kimichika *Grand Maison Tokyo (TBS, 2019) as Obana Natsuki *BG (TV Asahi, 2018) as Shimazaki Akira *A LIFE (TBS, 2017) as Okita Kazuaki *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) as Ieji Hisashi *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) as Kuryu Kohei *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo after credits cameo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep11) *Ando Lloyd (TBS, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) as Tsukumo Ryusuke *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) as Asakura Keita *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) as Manypo Teppei *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) as Kuriyu Kouhei *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006) as Emperor Genyoku (ep1) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) as Kanzaki Jiro *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) as Satonaka Halu *Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) as Shinkai Hajime *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) as Katase Ryo *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) as Hirobe Yasubei *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) as Kuryu Kohei *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari BLACK ROOM (Fuji TV, 2001) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) as voice of the crow *Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000) as Okishima Shuji *Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) as Ito Naoki *Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) as Oda Nobunaga *Love Generation (Fuji TV, 1997) as Katagiri Teppei *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) as Yukio/Takehiro *Ii Hito (Fuji TV, 1997, ep8) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) as Kurosawa Riki *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) as Takakura Kakeru *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) as Hidetoshi Senna *Lieutenant Ninzaburo Furuhata (Fuji TV, 1996) as Hayashi Isao (ep17) *Jinsei wa Jojo da (TBS, 1995) as Ogami Kazuma *Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e (TV Asahi, 1995) *Wakamono no Subete (Fuji TV, 1994) as Ueda Takeshi *Asunaro Hakusho (Fuji TV, 1993) as Toride Osamu *Izu no Odorikko (TV Tokyo, 1993) as Kawabata Yasunari *Sono Toki, Heart wa Nusumareta (Fuji TV, 1992) *Otouto (TBS, 1990) Movies *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Kensatsugawa no Zainin / Criminal for the Prosecution (2018) *Mugen no Junin / Blade of The Immortal (2017) *HERO (2015) as Kuryu Kohei *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *I Come with the Rain (2008) as Shitao *Hero (2007) as Kuryu Kohei *Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor (2006) as Mimura Shinnojo *Hauru no Ugoku Shiro / Howl's Moving Castle (2005) as Hauru (voice) *2046 (2004) as Tak/Wang Jing Wen's boyfriend *Kimi wo Wasurenai / Fly Boys, Fly! (1995) as Ueda Junichiro *Shoot (1994) as Yoshiharu Kubo *Hajimete no Natsu ~Airplane Brothers~ (1993) as Kitayama Hiroshi *Kokoro no Kagami ~Mirror of the Heart~ (1990) as Takeru Endorsements *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. (1993-1997) *Toyota Motor Corporation (1994-) *Nintendo (1994-1995) *Lotte (1995-1997) *HAWKINS AIR CUSHION (1996) *Acecook (1996) *Kanebo (1996) *JCB (1997-2006) *NTT East (1997) *TBC (1997-2006) *Kirin Brewery (1997) *JRA (1998, 1999-2006) *Suntory (1998-1999) *Kirin Fire White Coffee (1999-) *Morinaga Weider in Jelly (1999-2005) *Fujitsu (2000-2010) *Levi's (2000-2008) *Kirin Beverage (2001-) *T & C Surf Designs (2004) *Sankei Shimbun (2006-) *Nikon (2006-2014) *Coca-Cola(Japan) Georgia Coffee (2006-) *Mandom Gatsby (2006-2011) *Pocari Sweat (2007-) *Meiji Seika Kaisha, Ltd. (2007-) *WOWOW (2007) *SECOM (2008) *Nissin Food Products Co., Ltd. (2008-2010) *Samantha Thavasa (2009) *Tamahome (2009-) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2010-) *House Foods (2010-) *Suntory The Premium Malt (2012-) *Dandy House (2012-) *Japan Lottery Association (2012-2014) Recognitions *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2017):' Best Actor for A LIFE *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2014):' Best Actor for Hero 2 *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall 2013):' Best Actor for Ando Lloyd *'75th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for PRICELESS (2012) *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall 2012):' Best Actor for PRICELESS *'66th Japan Film Awards:' Best Actor for Nankyoku Tairiku (2011) *'57th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for CHANGE (2008) *'12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2008):' Best Actor for CHANGE *'2nd Seoul Drama Awards:' Best Actor for Karei naru Ichizoku (2007) *'52nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Karei naru Ichizoku *'16th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Best Actor Award for Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor *'20th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Best Actor Award for Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor *'6th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (02-03):' Best Actor for Good Luck!! (2003) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (2002) *'28th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Hero (2001) *'4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (00-01):' Best Actor for Hero *'24th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Beautiful Life (2000) *'3rd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (99-00):' Best Actor for Beautiful Life *'19th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Nemureru Mori (1998) *'1st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (97-98):' Best Actor for Love Generation (1997) *'15th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Love Generation *'10th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Concerto (1996) *'9th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Long Vacation (1996) *'7th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit in Jinsei wa Jojo da (1995) *'3rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit in Wakamono no Subete (1994) *'Elan d'Or Award:' Newcomer of the Year Award for Shoot (1994) *'7th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Ishihara Yujiro New Artist Award for Shoot *'Award:' Best Jeanist (1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998) Trivia *'JPOP group:' SMAP with Nakai Masahiro, Inagaki Goro, Kusanagi Tsuyoshi and Katori Shingo *'Skills:' Playing guitar (self-taught), drawing, painting, photography, cooking, kendo, gymnastics, basketball, fishing, surfing, skateboard, *His younger brother is a rugby player and was once enrolled in the national team. *Ranked #4 in Oricon's "The Pride of Japan", a survey in which 2,000 people were asked which Japanese celebrity brings the greatest pride to the nation on an international scale. (Jun 2007) *Named People (USA) magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive 2006" in the category "International Male: Hot around the World". (2006) *Ranked #1 in "Japan's Artists Popular in S.Korea" upon Macromill, Inc's artist image survey in Korea, South. (Dec. 14, 2005) *Named "The Most Popular Japanese Male Celebrity in China" by Video Research's Survey "Celebrities Images in China". (Apr. 8, 2005) *Chosen by Nikkei Entertainment magazine as one of "Top 100 Powerful People in Japan". (2005) *Topped Anan magazine's "Favorite Man", the Japanese most famous vote. So far, he has been voted the "favorite man" 14 times consecutively until 2007. *"Kai-Ho-Ku", a collection of the his running talk column in Myojo magazine, became a national best seller with 200,000 copies sold in two weeks and more than 500,000 copies in two months. (Apr. 25, 2003) *In 2006, Takuya played a blind bushi in Love and Honor, the third and last film in Yamada Yoji's bushi trilogy. The role earned him several nominations from the most prestigious film awards in Japan, Japanese Academy Awards, Cinema Junpo Awards and Blue Ribbon Awards. Takuya's agency declined his nominations for him, but they still crowned him as the Best Actor & second Best Actor of the year. *Became himself a qualified hairdresser after Beautiful Life. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Johnnys's-net *Internet Movie Database Category:JActor Category:JSinger